Champagne
by Hessefan
Summary: Siempre los humanos le habían parecido criaturas extrañas, y si bien lograba entenderse con ellos gracias a su akuma no mi, una parte de él seguía sin comprender muy bien algunas cuestiones.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece le pertenece al magnánimo Oda (?)

* * *

><p><em>Esto es extraño XD Supongo que la culpa de todo la tiene un meme que tengo en mi LJ y una tabla tomada en Fandom Insano, cuyo prompt es Champagne (bebida clásica de las bodas, al menos en mi región). Contado desde la visión de Chopper; no me echen la culpa a mí.<em>

* * *

><p>Le gustaba platicar con Brook. No sabía bien por qué, quizás por la sencilla razón de que el músico había vivido mucho, cosechando la sabiduría inevitable que da el paso del tiempo.<p>

A su vez, Brook sabía interpretar los gestos del reno y, como en esa ocasión, imaginó que en su cabecita había algunas cuestiones que le preocupaban y que tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz.

El silencio y la seriedad del reno, eran inquietantes.

Se había sumido en ese mutismo cerrado desde que le diagnosticó a Nami el embarazo producido por el apareamiento con Zoro. Eso sembró varios interrogantes filosóficos en el doctor de los Mugiwara.

Siempre los humanos le habían parecido criaturas extrañas, y si bien lograba entenderse con ellos gracias a su _akuma no mi_, una parte de él seguía sin comprender muy bien algunas cuestiones.

Entendía la necesidad básica de toda especie. La procreación era elemental para preservar la especie, pero ¿en su caso? Él era un paria, un reno que era humano, y un humano que era un reno.

Complicado; pero más complicado para él era entender esa necesidad humana de buscarse un par. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sanji le propusiera matrimonio a Robin, y Usopp, con los años, solía reparar con más añoranza en su querida amiga, en esa chica que había dejado en su aldea natal.

—¿Sucede algo, Chopper-san? —Brook decidió darle pie para expresarse y liberarse del evidente agobio que lo colmaba, pero Chopper estaba lejos de sentir tristeza. Más bien lo suyo era desconcierto.

—Pensaba.

—¿En qué pensabas? —se sentó a su lado con una taza de té en la mano, demostrándole con el gesto que estaba ahí para escucharlo.

—En que soy raro.

—Bueno… supongo que todos somos raros, a nuestra manera.

—Eso lo sé —sonrió, meciendo las patitas, pues el banco le quedaba largo.

—¿Eso te pone triste? Digo, ¿ser un reno? —tiempo atrás él también había cavilado al respecto y lamentaba la situación de Chopper.

—No —dijo con obviedad—, no me molesta ser un reno. ¿A ti te molesta ser un esqueleto?

—No, ya estoy acostumbrado —respondió. —Lo bueno es que puedo echarme al suelo y hacerme el muerto.

—¿Eh? —No entendía qué podía tener de bueno eso.

—He podido ver muchas bragas de esa manera… además de dar infartos —murmuró bajo.

Un nuevo silencio, conmovedor y reflexivo, colmó al reno.

—Sanji y Robin se van a casar —suspiró—, Nami y Zoro van a tener un bebé… Usopp no deja de hablar sobre Kaya.

Brook malinterpretó esa enumeración, creyendo que al pequeño reno le afectaban los celos y la sana envidia, pero Chopper estaba lejos de eso.

—¿Te pone triste?

—No, qué va —exclamó con energía—, estoy muy feliz por ellos, sólo que… yo soy raro —repitió.

Brook, de tener cejas, las hubiera alzado, pues el doctor de lucir fuertemente agobiado parecía haberse recuperado de golpe.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó.

Tiempo atrás había hablado con Franky sobre el tema con el fin de lograr entender un poco mejor a los humanos. De toda la conversación le había quedado en claro que uno elegía a su par por elementos afines, porque hay un gran cariño y porque se pretende pasar todo el resto de su vida a su lado.

Bueno, para Chopper no era difícil entender eso, aunque se le complicaba ya que él quería a todos sus nakama y si era por él, pasaría el resto de sus días con los ocho. Pero era lógico que eso no pudiera ser posible, ya que la raza humana solía ser monógama para su desgracia.

—Brook —dijo con energía y seriedad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El esqueleto escupió el té que previamente había sorbido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Chopper-san —balbuceó con gracia—. Me… halaga mucho —carraspeó—además de sorprenderme, pero…

—¿Pero? —Chopper esperaba ansioso una respuesta, porque para él era sensata su elección. Ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro: ambos eran raros.

—Yo… quiero casarme con alguien que use bragas —explicó con tacto—, me gustan las bragas.

—¡Entonces usaré bragas!

Brook volvió a escupir el té. Descubrió esa tarde que no era prudente merendar a la par que conversaba con el reno.

—Sería… extraño verte con bragas, Chopper-san —se excusó con pena—además… lo creas o no —habló con calma, ya sin temor—lo nuestro sería ilegal en algunas islas.

—¿Ilegal? —Al ver que el esqueleto asentía, se sumió en nuevas reflexiones. No tardó en explotar de júbilo y exclamar—¡Es como uno de esos amores prohibidos que hay en una de las novelas románticas de Robin!

—Yo diría que más bien es un amor salido de una película de horror, Chopper-san, pero si gustas verlo de ese modo, no me opongo.

—Entiendo —aceptó sin más, comprendiendo a medias que con Brook no podría ser posible.

—Aunque —murmuró, regalándole esperanzas—si quieres puedo aceptar ser tu nakama por siempre.

Chopper asintió enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y cuando hacemos el enlace?

—Pues —meditó un breve lapso, no había pensando en eso—¿ahora? —preguntó sin estar muy seguro, y se rascó su gran afro en signo de desconcierto.

—¿Y cómo hacemos?

Brook tosió y se puso de pie, con una mano en el pecho comenzó a recitar:

—Juro solemnemente, Chopper-san, tomarte ahora como mi legítimo nakana para quererte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, así como en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sanji, desde la cocina, no pudo evitar asomarse al escuchar esa incoherencia. Y los vio, y pensó que sólo ellos dos podían salir con algo así… y él que cuidaba de no darles hongos alucinógenos porque ya tenían mambo de sobra en la cabeza como para sumarle uno más.

Chopper se puso de pie de un salto, con toda seguridad y alegría lo frenó:

—No, no, espera… —miró hacia sus costados—¡necesitamos a un… a un… ¿Cómo se le dice?... alguien que auspicie esto! —no era esa la expresión, pero no importaba porque se había entendido. Lo que Chopper buscaba era un "sacerdote". —¡Sanji! —lo llamó al verlo asomado por la ventana. Que de sacerdote, el pervertido, no tenía nada.

Sanji, todavía confundido salió a cubierta para iniciar un rito nupcial que no acababa de entender del todo. No tardaron en enterarse los demás de la nueva buena, así que Luffy propuso un brindis y una fiesta para agasajar a la feliz pareja.

Cualquier excusa era buena para descorchar el champagne de Sanji y beber a la par de Zoro. Los Mugiwara celebraron así una bonita fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>XD Me imaginaba la cara de Sanji y me moría de risa. Pobre Chopper, él no entiende… Dios mío, hay muchas parafilias implícitas en este fic XD Necrofilia, bestialismo, pedofilia y gerontofilia. Al carajo que era un amor prohibido.<em>

_17 de octubre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
